Cressida Barrett
|kanji= クレシダバレット |romaji= Kureshidabaretto |alias= Nicknames *'The Demon Maid' (悪魔メイド, Akuma meido) *'The Master Controller' (マスタコントローラ, Masutakontorōra) *'The Puppet Knight' (人形の騎士, Ningyō no kishi) *'The Dark Queen' (ダーク女王, Dāku joō) |race= Demon (Etherious) |gender= Female |age= Unknown (Real Age) |height= 8'7 |weight= 167 Pounds |birthday= May 11th |eyes= Eye Types *'Aqua Blue' (Basic Color) *'Yellow Eyes' (When Macro Curse Activation) |hair= Blond Colored |blood type= B+ |affiliation= Nightmare Wing Vengeance Blade Guild Millennium Echo Alliance |previous affiliation= Zeref Dragneel |mark location= Left Shoulder |occupation= Titles *Medical Knight *Chief Medical Officer *Lady Juno's Handmaiden *Dark Wizard |previous occupation= Demon |team= Main Nightmare Wing Group |previous team= Zeref's Demon Army |partner= Juno Fujimaki (Master) |previous partner= N/A |base of operations= Nightmare Wing guild Hall |status= Active |relatives= Relations *'Zeref Dragneel' (Orignal Creator) *'Juno Fujimaki' (Master) *'Yumiko Yamamoto' (Genetic Template) |counterpart= N/A |magic= Requip (換装魔法 Kansō Mahō) Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) |curse= Macro (命令, マクロ, Makuro) |weapons= Weapons *Longword *Spear |manga debut= N/A |anime debut= N/A |game debut= N/A |japanese voice= N/A |english voice= N/A |image gallery= N/A }} Cressida Barrett (クレシダバレット, Kureshidabaretto) is an Etherious based demon that serves Nightmare Wing underneath ruling Lady of the apocalypse Juno Fujimaki as her personal assistant and maid. She is also known as the Demon Maid (悪魔メイド, Akuma meido) as the guilds private servant of cleaning around the guild hall when off-duty from field work. She is also the the Chief Medical officer in Nightmare Wing. Despite her not being a Lady of the Apocalypse like her master, she is still a very dangerous fighter in combat and taking her lightly would be extremely fatal for most. History During her original life, she was a demon who served during the 500-year war between the forces of Darkness lead by "Baal" and the forces of Light lead by Af Anpiel a legendary sage that past the mantle and his armor to the current Emperor of Mana, Masahiro Ketsueki. The war-ravaged on finally she was defeated by a group of sages leaving her body scarred and deformed by the battle. During the final days, she was trapped within the Black Soul Gem an artefact with tremendous power that can trap entire legions of demons and humans alike into a single object, however if used for evil can be used to summon those legions back to serve the wielder. Following her freedom, she was altered by the prolonging magical energy of Yumiko Yamamoto as such when she regain her power, her body morphed into a similar shape as her through different following a changing of her hair and a bit of the body to keep herself unique in her own way. Her freedom came at the request of Lady Juno Fujimaki who required a worker to help her as one of the builders of the guild hall, a maid to clean it as well then finally to serve as her personal assistant. Backstory Shatter Moon Saga The Two Kingdom Saga Appearence Cressida's original form was unknown before the imprisonment through it's suggested she suffered multiple wounds along her body. She required new form as such, she copied the physical build, some personality traits and Magical Energy from Yumiko Yamamoto during Long-term exposed to The Black Soul Gem. But her bust size alone is just slightly bigger than her template. Her eyes were described as Aqua blue-colored eyes and they were completely pure despite being a demon. She possessed a wondrous beauty that scarcely felt real. She wears a form of battle dress with heavy gauntlets and despite her long hair, can be mistaken for her template. However later, after being enraged at her defeat her armor changed to a more of blacker color with her skin turning pale and her hair color was fading color. She also appeared to be later doning the same yellow eyes as Yumiko herself during Dark Queen Mode as she claimed herself the "True Form of the Dark Queen". During her Eitherous Mode, she becomes a extremely tall individual. Most of his body, as well as a pair of blacken leather wings, is covered in navy blue skin, with only small parts of his arms and chests, showing small markings and scars. As with all demons, her head is adorned by two pairs of horns has a more jagged appearance and resemble those more of a goat. her eyes are glowing white during this form as in this form she appeared more overwhelmed by her own power. Personally Cressida is somewhat playful, providing a fanfare with several musical instruments upon the first meeting with the other members of the Millennium Echo Alliance. She is a very authoritative yet playful demon maid who remains focused on the mission at hand to serve lady Juno. She speaks in a loud and upfront manner, and usually has an upbeat expression upon her face while helping others. When angered or simply tasked with combat, her expression completely turns angrily sought vengeance against upon any and all whom would threaten her master or guild. She becomes a berserker of war killing anything in her path to victory, no matter the cost including enemies and ally. At the same time her bloodlust can be stopped by either the higher commanders calling out to her to stop or simply after a period of drinking so much blood that her thirst disappears. Curses and Abilities Curses & Magic Macro (命令, マクロ, Makuro) is a Curse that makes use of absolute control. Whether they are dead, alive, or an inanimate object is irrelevant; though it has been noted that corpses do not function as well as living bodies. Macro can also serve the purpose of forcing one to reveal secrets that they would otherwise not willingly share, and once something has come under the user's control once, they can remotely resume control of them at any time. Through being able to use the Macro, curse Cressida uses it to command blades of elements and enemies to kill each other instead of utilizing it for ripping out information instead more as a blunt tool to command otherwise unmovable weapons. With that said she is also known under orders to be able to apply her powers as such even though it's not her natural reaction to do so. *'Rain of Blades' (刃の雨, Ha no ame) This is a Macro Technique using Requip as a backbone of the attack. She was able to summon multiple weapons at once by using cursed seals on each of them to submit to her control as they begin to swarm at once in a large stream to overwhelm targets with a sheer force of blades at at once. Telekinetically controlling the blades, she has shown to be able to use the greater number of weapons at once to overwhelm a target using sheer force to break through enemies guards. *'Macro Blast' She forms kanji circles around her hand. When she forms a sphere in her hand as she fire a beam from her hand with a magical eye moments before it fires a powerful beam. From this point she is capable of generating an enormous blast of energy with enough destructive force to blow apart the majority. Requip (換装魔法 Kansō Mahō), also known as Ex-quip, is a Caster Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. A trait carried over by her generic template, Yumiko Yamamoto. Cressida can access the power of Requip to call out weapons to rain down upon targets of being used to enhance her skills with Macro by including extra objects to control. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic involving the use of swords. Another power taken her from her template that lets her use the ability to summon magic generated blades and other attacks using swords. She can even use this to match her template on pair with the amount of swords generated at the same time, through her knowledge in this field isn't as rounded. *'Sword Magic: Nightmare Edge' (ソードマジック：ナイトメアエッジ, Sōdomajikku: Naitomeaejji) This attack is the evil version of the Shining Blade and one of Cressdia's most powerful and favorite attacks. This magic uses itself engulfs her enter body and weapon to make powerful attacks and leaves a black trail behind her strikes. She can also channel this power into her blade with dark energy before firing a powerful beam of purple energy against her opponents. *'Sword Magic: Beam Blade' - Cressida's favorite range attack by wave her hand, generating blue magical beam sword out of her hand. She can generate between one and eight of them of them at the same time. Each of them is insanely fast when fired, having them flying forth cutting through multiple enemies sacrificing quantity of blades for high-speed and cutting power. *'Sword Magic: Blade Storm' - Cressida then draws a bright red magical seal before it generates a blueish white stream of slashes from the tip of the blade. She can generate a group of the magic-enhanced blade in her hand giving her a much more powerful impact as well as quick yet extremely powerful blade chops. She either uses it to rapidly use it to augment her speed and power tenfold or generate multiple strikes to break through enemies guards. Abilities Medical Knowledge - She has been shown to do great number of medical feats under her belt as the medical adviser to Lord Hojo. She was shown to put her body in a state in which it heals itself by infusing the red blood cells in her body to divide and expand quickly boosting her own body similar to a low tier healing factor, so that she doesn't need to stop to treat herself or even be fazed by injury during combat through at a cost to her endurance in a prolonged battle. She can try to directly treat vital organs as she has a large knowledge of medical tricks to be able to work around such vital areas without risk of much damages by using her Energy Claws. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Cressida has displayed considerable skill in unarmed combat, employing it as the main part of her fighting style with using her sword as a secendary defensive tool. She is able to use her abilities of Requip and Macro to control blades and other heavy weapons sending them as flying weapons to attack opponents with a series of fast slashes. While she can also fall back on using skillful usage of Judo style throws and take downs to lock into a choke hold to weaken a target. Enhanced Strength she has displayed considerable physical strength, enough for match blades with Yumiko Yamamoto, a former student of Erza Scarlet herself. She was also seen during the battle to augment her blades to be able to slice through large stone walls with only her blade alone and her raw natural power. She even manage to deflect the full force of the Sword Magic: Supreme Slash through at great strain since the sheer force of the attack sent her flying. Keen Intellect - She is a smart, cunning and resourceful individual who displayed particular skill in deception, having been capable of masquerading as her template Yumiko Yamamoto for a long period of time until she was later discovered. Immense Endurance - She has a vast array of amount of powers and skills comes with the stamina to employ them in subsequent reprises, with him being resilient enough to use her Etherious Form even after taking a nearly hour long duel with Yumiko herself. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes - During her time she has shown to evade incoming blades as well as moving at insane speed being able match her template Yumiko in a show of speed. She was also even to keep pace with Katsuyoshi Hojo in terms reaction time when it comes to incoming range fire evading almost like she was dancing. Elite Weapons Master '''- Through her time as a warrior, she has been practicing with every type of weapon that she can get her hands on. Ranging from spears, to a halberd, to swords to even using a spear with a flag on it as a weapon. She is able to fight off multiple enemies at once, freely changing between weapons at will using Reequip favoring the usage of spears and swords as a normal load out in combat to command distance while not limiting her skills at close range. '''Demon Physiology Contrasting her otherwise human looks, her limbs are demonic in both appearance and abilities, granting her assets which are not human. *'Energy Scalpel Claws' - An ability the often used is the ability to focus her magical energy into her hands to target an enemies vitals using strings of light energy to tear through a victims power. She does this by using her cursed power to form currents of energy into a small, sharp blades in her hand. Through this she is able to target key areas to infect targets with demonic blood to harm there body internally or simply using the blades to cut there connection to that limb through breaking the muscles connecting it until it naturally snaps under the pressure. Unlike most of her allies it shown she able to use this ability naturally without even the slightest through this only enhances her power as well as knowledge in the medical field. Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Like other Etherious, Cressida is able to transform into her true, more powerful form: her Etherious Form, removing her humanoid form to become a utter monstrous form. *'Augmented Raw Strength' - When fighting against her during Eitherous Form her raw power in hand-to-hand combat, she becomes an unstoppable force of nature, literally breaking and destroying anything and everything in his path through with a powerful punch using the raw force of her punch to tear through large building with a single sweep. *'Retractable Claws' - As a giant demonic monster, she shown the ability to have claws coming out of her nails extending as twice it size to tear the ground. She also when augmenting them with Cursed power to extend them using them as whips similar as Kyoka. *'Augmented Speed' - She becomes much faster in this form her size, able to propel herself as she was able to move closer to the point that, she was able to strike the blade out of her hand and impale her within a matter of seconds using her claws. *'Immense Heighten Cursed Power' - Through not a member of the Lord of Apocalypse she has been shown to possess a tremendous amount of Magic Power in her Etherious Form. She was able to produce a spell that completely blocked the attack of Yumiko's Shining Sword technique without breaking a sweat. Even despite having unleashed her ominously devastating Rain of Blades, she did not look tired in the least. *'Immense Durability' - During this state her body becomes astonishingly durable, to the point of taking a barrage of the strongest strikes from both Yumiko and Post Demon Hiroki Yamamoto's strongest hits and only to recover moments after with little damage. *'Flight' - By using his bat-like wings, She can fly at incredible speeds to augment her normal speed to make it much quicker in combat. Equipment *'Calamity' (災害, Wazawai-gai) Her primary weapon which is a pole arm spear with a flag attached to it. It carries a cursed seal within it, that can be used to summon large spheres of fire. When channeled with cursed power, the user can smack it onto the ground to make a large sphere of flames around the user to extend outwards 5 feet around the user to fire all nearby enemies with a single sweep of her spear. *'Discord' (不和, Fuwa) is a steel blade forged with runes along the blade to hold a powerful demon inside of it. The power of the demon's rage fuels the sword giving the wielder a much more powerful strike upon a single strike of the sword. It also ignites a powerful field of darkness around the wielder acting as a type of a ghostly fog of purple light around the wielder. Relationships Quotes Trivia *Her body for her basic form is based from Ruler aka John of Arc and her Avenger Counterpart from Fate/Apocrypha and Fate/Grand Order series. Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Dark Mage Category:Female